The specific aim of the proposed project is to establish a National HIV Behavioral Surveillance (NHBS) System that will identify and monitor HIV risk behaviors of individuals in Wayne County, Michigan. This system will gather data that will be used to enhance understanding of risk and testing behaviors, as well as evaluate existing prevention initiatives to assist with future planning and HIV educational efforts. The proposed program will address the following objectives: 1) Conducting formative research and community-based surveys and HIV testing with Hepatitis C testing during the IDU cycles;2) assessing risk behaviors and HIV prevalence and incidence among adults at risk for HIV infection. Access to and utilization of HIV prevention programs also will be assessed;3) Collecting data in annual, rotating cycles among men who have sex with men (MSM), injecting drug users (IDU), and heterosexuals at increased risk for HIV infection (HET);4) Collaboration between funded sites and community-based organizations (CBOs);5) Implementing sampling and recruitment strategies that include venue-based, time-space sampling (VBS), and respondent-driven sampling (RDS), and completing surveys with a minimum of 500 eligible participants for each MSM and IDU cycle and 450 for each HET cycle;6) Conducting voluntary testing for HIV infection for NHBS participants in order to assess HIV seroprevalence and incidence;?) Conducting evaluations of the NHBS system, its sampling strategies, and data collection methods to ensure that the system is meeting its goals;8) Contributing to national data collection outcomes;9) Collaborating on survey development and implementation with CBOs directly funded by CDC, and CBOs funded by states/cities through the community planning process for allocating Federal HIV prevention funds;10) Providing a data dissemination plan that will contribute to local and national surveillance reporting efforts;11) Hepatitis C testing will be conducted in the IDU cycle;12) Implementing supplemental behavioral surveillance among Black and Latina male-to-female transgender women in conjunction with MSM3 cycle.